onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:One Piece Wiki User
This is very tiresome. User:Galaxy9000 has caused quite a few edit wars. The recent image wars with the CP9 portraits, specifically Kalifa and Jabra's. He's been very rude to many users, on chat AND on the Wiki itself. He's been talking down to a few users, examples being this and especially this, where a user continuously pointed out his rude behavior and yet he still continued to provoke. His constant edit spamming, filling the Wiki activity with minor edits, proposed projects that never progress, and complete lack of respect is a great problem with our Wiki. Other examples of continued edit wars are this Jinbe image, this Hody Jones portrait, Otohime's image, and the Unreleased Content fiasco, which is also evidence of his rude behavior. Even on the chat, his dictatorial behavior is evident as he's even talked down to administrators to do their job. It's clear he has no respect for the Wikia or its community, and seems to make edits for the sake of editing. I'm only surprised he wasn't banned long ago. Now is the time. 05:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Discussion You're ignoring that color schemes of the author matter. There is no talking down on that Caesar Clown image talk page. I actually apologized to Leo right after that, because I knew my behavior wasn't really acceptable there. You're linking the Jinbe image from months ago? That problem has long been resolved. The Hody image has long been resolved. The Otohime image that I reverted once... And the unreleased content fiasco, where it wasn't against the rules to do any of that. Oh, and sorry I don't finish projects, but they definitely do progress, but that also isn't bannable. Neither is doing "small edits". Chat is a completely separate issue, so not really something that can be brought up on a forum. Can you cite specific examples of me "talking down to an admin" though? I definitely don't remember ever telling DP, or Sff (the only two admins who chat), to do anything, or telling either of them they aren't doing their jobs. 05:03, April 29, 2013 (UTC) None of those links you sent broke any of the rules on the wiki. You must understand that when there's an edit war between you two you're also part of it, having an edit war doesn't break any rules obviously so I don't see where you're getting at. About the unreleased content poll, that was SeaTerror breaking the rules, so he had every right to do what he did there. I don't see what you mean when you say he's "talking down" to people, I've always seen that as his way of discussing, whether it'd be positive or negative. Calling it dictatorial behavior is outrageous. About the "editing" spamming. It's not spamming if you put on "minor edits", since you can choose not to show those, it's spamming if you let it be seen everywhere and you can't turn it off. It's like saying a bot is spamming because you turned on the "show bot edits" function. Please continue on how he is breaking rules on the wiki. Oi oi Nada,you calle those edit wars? I understand the unreleased content thing but only this. Image edit wars? If you opened this forum due to image edit wars go open e forum for me and you too cause I've seen yo edit warring on images many times and image edit wars are kinda funny And you said gal insulted the dude on the yetis page, I'm pretty sure I saw on the recent activity that Gal apolohized to him,isn't that right? And what's wrong with editing much? 06:00, April 29, 2013 (UTC)